


Gifted (On Hiatus)

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Summary: The BAU gets another genius amongst their team member, how will the current resident genius deal with this.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have finally reached season 12 and began the Spencer episode before deciding that I need to take a break before continuing so I did what I always do I procrastinated and wrote this. It may run into a series or juts a few chapter I’m not really sure. Either way hope you enjoy it.

Spencer was running trying to catch the elevator before it closed, catching the door in a knick of time. When he steps inside the elevator there is a woman waiting. "Which floor?" She asks but he doesn't hear her too encapsulated with her beauty. “Which floor?” She asks again a little louder, breaking him out of his stupor. “Oh.. Um the 6th floor.” he says before looking to see that the button was already pushed. “Nevermind.” The rest of the ride is silent, Spencer wants to start a conversation but for once he can’t quite find the words. Arriving at the 6th floor he motions for her to exit before him as she walks towards the BAU offices. Trailing behind he walks to place his bag at his desk as he watches her walk directly to Rossi’s office. “You’re staring hard pretty boy, she is gonna notice if you keep that up.” Morgan teases as he walks by. “Who?” Asks JJ joining the conversation as Prentiss and Garcia also walk over to find out what’s going on. Now everyone has gathered to question what is going on. “Pretty boy walked in with his eyes glued to the girl in Rossi’s office.” Morgan responds. “Oooo do you know her? Is she new? Is she joining the BAU?” Garcia rambles through her questions. As they look through the window of Rossi’s office they can see Rossi and the mystery girl hugging they are obviously well acquainted with one another. After a short talk they walk to Hotch’s office. They delve into a deep conversation trying to find out the identity of the mystery girl while teasing Spencer about his obvious crush. Inside Hotch's office, “Y/F/N it’s good to see you again.” Hotch says hugging her. “It’s good to see you too. Although I would prefer if I wasn't pushed into this job but here we are.” Y/N says having a seat next to Rossi. “Well I know you don’t want to be here but we are happy to have you. It looks like almost everything has gone through but they haven’t approved you to work in the field yet. You can join us on the next case, you just aren’t authorized to carry a weapon yet.” “Well you know it’s nothing personal I liked where I was before but I wasn’t given the choice so here I am.” Hotch leaves to announce for everyone to meet in the conference room. “Good Morning everyone this is Dr, Y/F/N Y/L/N she is joining the team as of today.” Hotch introduces her before going right into explaining the case. 

On the jet ride the team is heading to Miami where there has been a series of beheadings. Delving deeper into the case the team is discussing possible motives for the unsubs crimes. Well most of the team, Spencer is deep in a daydream about Y/N ever since the moment he first saw her his focus shifted only to her. He wasn’t one to believe in the idea of love at first sight but every time he looked at her he would just get lost. He has yet to actually start any conversation with Y/N, he wanted to say something, anything really but the words would just get lost. “Reid did you hear me?” Hotch asks as Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ snicker at him. “No sorry what did you say?” “You are with Morgan going to talk with the M.E., Prentiss and JJ are going to the most recent dump site, and Rossi, Y/N and myself are going to the police department to get set up.” When the plane lands they go their separate ways. Morgan and Reid are driving to the morgue when Morgan calls Garcia, “Hey baby girl, do me a favor and patch in Prentiss and JJ.” Once they are all on the phone they get down to business. “What’s the 411 on the new girl?” “Let’s see, Dr. Y/F/N Y/L/N born March XX, 1985. Her father is an Admiral in the Navy, her mother is a Chief Surgeon at James Madison Hospital and she has an older brother that is a Captain in the Navy. Wow lots of achievements with this family. Looks like our newcomer rivals boy wonder in the genius department, she started college at Princeton when she was 8 and has degrees in Criminal Law, Computer Engineering, Molecular Biology and Chemistry. Looks like she has one more Ph.D. than you and she has an IQ of 198. When she was eighteen she was recruited by the DoD (Department of Defense) and worked there until she came to the BAU.” Garcia fills the team in. “Well looks like you have found your perfect match Dr. Reid, so how are you going to ask her out or are you just going to keep staring at her with that blank look on your face?” Morgan asks teasingly. A few hours later everyone is back together at the Miami P.D. office. So far there have been 3 bodies found all missing their heads, bodies dumped in back alleys around the city. Reid is starting a geographic profile while the team discusses the case, “He wants the bodies found they aren’t exactly hidden dump sites.” Prentiss says. “What do you think he is doing with the heads?” The Miami P.D. Chief asks. “He could be keeping them as trophies” Morgan starts to say. “Or he could be eating them.” Y/N finishes saying nonchalantly, not even looking up from the report she is reading. “You can’t be serious?” The Chief asks. He doesn’t receive a verbal answer, the looks from every team member is enough to answer that question. A little while later Y/N walks over to Reid to ask him a question, unfortunately as soon as she starts talking Reid’s mind wanders again. He has so many questions he wants to ask but she doesn’t want her to know that the team was snooping into her earlier. Her voice is so pleasant he could listen to it forever. He makes eye contact and she is looking at him expectedly, he should have been listening instead of just admiring her. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” he lies, well sort of he heard her voice just not what she actually said. “I said did you notice the pattern of the dump sites on the geographical profile.” She says pointing it out to him. How the hell did I miss that he thinks to himself. Working with her is going to be hard.

After finishing up the Miami case the team just arrived back at Quantico starting on case paperwork. It’s quiet for the most part because everyone wants to go home soon. Everyone did notice their new agent was making her way through the paperwork rather quickly, but she is also not engaging in any outside conversation whatsoever. Seemingly finished just a few minutes before Spencer, normally the first person done with paperwork. Y/N says her goodbyes for the night before heading for the elevators. “Go talk to her.” JJ whisper yells at Reid since he is done and can leave. Just like a few mornings before Spencer runs to make the elevator swinging his bag in to catch the door. Now inside the elevator he wasn’t sure what he should do. He didn't have a plan but standing in awkward silence again would just be awful. “Did you know there are six elevator related deaths per year.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets it. He is surprised that instead of asking why he would say something like that while they are in an elevator he hears laughter. “Well that's one hell of an icebreaker. Not the one I would choose but I guess it works.” He is at a loss for words again, he doesn’t understand why talking to her is so difficult. “I promise I am not an idiot. I just don’t know how to talk to you.” He says without a second thought. “You could talk to me just like you talk to anyone else.” “It’s not that easy.” He says as they walk out of the building towards the parking garage. “Well if you prefer we can continue trading random information, did you know the inventor of the Frisbee was cremated and made into a Frisbee after he died.” She says the expression on her face is unchanging. Spencer didn’t know what to do with this information, was she expecting him to question the fact or respond with one of his own. But it's too late now they have reached there cars, she bids him goodnight stating she would see him tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later the team is on the jet coming back from a case. “Checkmate in three” says Spencer. Glancing up from the book she is reading Y/N eyes the board before moving her piece. “Checkmate” “Unbelievable” Spencer mutters. Things had gotten better over the past few weeks. Spencer had found a good friend in Y/N but he still had trouble talking to her sometimes. He however didn’t like that she seems to enjoy flaunting how much smarter she is than him at times. “Wanna go again? Or are you finally tired of losing to me?” Y/N says, taunting him. He wants nothing more than to find a way to remove that adorable smirk from her face. Not that he was keeping count but she was in the lead for current wins and he did not like that. “I think I will pass for now.” “Really are you sure I have been having so much fun kicking your ass.” She laughs out. Oh she was surely trying to get under his skin and he shouldn’t let it get to him. “And to think when I first started everyone talked about how great you were at chess guess it was because they are no real competition.” She mocks him. “Just because you’ve won more times doesn’t mean you’re inherently better, chess is a game of strategy you simply had a better strategy for that match.” “Oh wow did I strike a nerve? Is your ego hurt?” She giggles as Morgan high fives her. She was adorable and infuriating, not wanting to bother bantering back he decided to just ignore her and open a book of his own. Back at the office Y/N has of course finished early again but instead of leaving she decides to stick around and bother Spencer. She was sitting on the edge of his desk she had already asked four times if he wanted help finishing his paperwork. “Why don’t you go bother Morgan or Prentiss? I'm sure either of them would like your help.” He says not looking up from his paperwork. “Why would I want to do that? I'm not actually looking for more work. I just enjoy being a minor annoyance to you. Anyway what are you doing this weekend?” Did he hear that right, she never talked about her life outside of work she was extremely private never before having shared weekend plans beforehand. To his knowledge she didn’t even text or call anyone of the team on their days off. And why would she want to know what he was doing with his weekend anyway. “What just happened did you short circuit?” He hears looking up to meet her eyes. Shit he thinks he thought he had gotten better control over not zoning out when she would speak to him. But now this pause has gone on for entirely too long and it’s starting to become awkward. Clearing his throat, “No plans really, there is a guest lecture at Georgetown I might go to but nothing other than that. What about you? Do you have any plans?” “Not really was thinking of maybe going to see the new exhibit at the Museum of Natural History. Do you wanna come with?” If his brain hadn’t turned to mush before it definitely would have now. Did she actually ask him that? She couldn’t actually want to spend hours wandering through a museum with him. “I’ll take that as a no” He hears as she is walking out the door. Shit, he didn’t intend to ignore the offer he just got lost in his thoughts but before he could decide she was gone. 

That night he is at home laying on the couch trying to read a book, he has read the same sentence four times, unable to focus. How is it possible that he messed up something before it was even something. He considered calling Y/N to apologize and say that he would like to join her at the museum but he just couldn’t find the courage. So he tried to distract himself but his thoughts kept coming back to her. Before he knew what he was doing his phone was in his hand ringing. “Hello?” “Y/N” “Yes?” He really should have thought this through. “Sorry…” She doesn’t respond. “Y/N” “Yea” a long pause occurs with neither of them not saying anything. “Spencer, what’s going on.” “I didn’t mean to ignore your question earlier it took me by surprise but if you still want to we can go to the museum.” He rushes out. "Okay" "Okay?" "Yea we can still go. See you there at noon." She says. "Okay… see you at noon." That was strange but at least he knew now that she wasn't mad. 

At noon on the dot Spencer is at the spot she texted him to meet her. He hasn't seen her yet maybe she decided not to come after all, maybe she really was mad at him, maybe… He turns, feeling a tap on his shoulder. Standing there is, Y/N bright smile on her face as always but the closer he looks he begins to think she might just be trying to kill him. She is wearing a sweater with a mini skirt, thigh high stockings, and knee high boots. Spencer's mouth grows dryer by the second, he licks his lips before talking. "Oh you're here." "Of course I'm here I invited you remember." She giggles out. "You ready to go in?" He just nods in response not trusting his voice. "Okay, so we can start at the Garden Lounge and work our way through." An hour later the awkwardness had faded as they got into a small competition as each of them tried to share facts before the other could. Leaving the mummy exhibit up ahead they see a sign for the O. Orkin Insect Zoo and Y/N stops abruptly. "I'm not going in there." "Are you entomophobic?" Spencer asks teasingly. "No I'm not afraid but I'm not going in there. Bugs should be outside making them easier to avoid." She says slowly backing away. "So you are accepting defeat? I didn't take you for a person who would simply give up." She knew what he was doing, she was extremely competitive, loved to win but the last place she wanted to be was surrounded by bugs. Spencer was pulling her by the arm closer to the door and she dug the heels of her boots into the ground. "C’mon or admit that my intelligence exceeds yours since I know there is no reason to fear insects." She despised him at this moment not willing to give in so easily she hesitantly follows behind him. As soon as they walk through the doors she immediately regrets that decision. The incessant chirping, buzzing and fluttering of wings made Y/N want to bolt in the other direction. The hairs on her body stand on end and she immediately feels as though there is something crawling on her. Spencer didn't actually expect her to walk into the room with him he thought she would simply give up and pull away the second he opened the door. But here they were and she looked absolutely frightened and now he didn't know what to do next. Deciding to ease her suffering still holding onto her arm he walks them both back out the door they just came through. "Are you okay?" Spencer asks once they are back outside. She only nods but he can tell she is still bothered by what happened. "We can go check out the Ocean Hall exhibit. There aren't any insects there since technically there aren't any water insects." She snorts as she tries to take a deep breath calming herself but unable to stop the tiny laughter at his comments. "Alright let's go." Hours later they had seen nearly all of the exhibits before deciding to call it a day. Since she lived as she says within walking distance to the museum Spencer did what any gentleman would do and walked her home, even as she insisted that it was not necessary. They step out of the elevator into the foyer leading to her apartment, "It really wasn't necessary for you to walk me all the way home." "I know but I prefer to know you made it back safely." Spencer steps forward leaning in to hug Y/N, catching her off guard as she tenses tucking her arms into her body. Spencer flushes red they had never hugged before but this wasn't the moment to try that. "I'll… um I'll see you work." She says before stepping into her apartment closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one supernatural reference so IYKYK.

The next Monday at work it was as if nothing had happened at least for Y/N. When she walked in at the same time as always, a chipper smile telling everyone good morning. She runs into Spencer in the kitchenette as he is making his morning coffee with too much sugar. “You know the consumption of excess sugar doesn’t actually provide you with more energy; it's a common misconception. If you ate more actual solid foods you would have energy. Eating an apple and a handful of almonds would garner better results.” Y/N says to Spencer referring to the ungodly amount of sugar he is pouring into his coffee. Spencer as most of his coworkers have come to know is not much of a morning person and rarely coherent without coffee in his system. “Is that why you’re so chipper in the morning. Because you eat real food?” He says groggily as he continues to pour sugar into his coffee. “No, I actually alternate between boxing and yoga to start my morning. And if you don't stop pouring sugar that will be molasses before you know it.” Spencer stops and looks down at how much sugar he had actually poured into his mug. It was too much but what the hell he would drink it anyway. “So, how was the rest of your weekend?” He asks. “It was boring, you know grocery shopping, picking up dry cleaning, repacking my go bag, that kind of stuff. What about you?” What he didn’t want to tell her is that he spent the entire next day trying to figure out why she reacted the way she did, so he lied. “Oh just reading a new book.” “Oh really, what book?” She asked. He did not think that through and he hadn’t read anything new so he lied again. He thought of a book he heard JJ and Prentiss talking about, “Twilight, have you heard of it?” “ **_You_ ** , read twilight?” She asks, with a knowing smirk on her face. “Yes, what I can’t read something that isn’t science or classic literature?” He asks defensively. “Oh I know I just didn’t take you for the tragic vampire romance kind of reader but to each their own. Sooo, what did you think about it?” Thankfully at that moment Hotch came to get them, they had a new case. 

Their new case is taking them to Shreveport, Louisiana where a body had been found floating in a lake and upon further inspection after dragging the lake they found a dozen more bodies. When they land Hotch sends Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi to the lake, Y/N and Spencer to the M.E. and He and JJ go to meet the local police. Unfortunately for Spencer being stuck in the SUV with Y/N while driving to the M.E. 's office gave her time to interrogate him on his Twilight knowledge. “So what did you think of the book? Are you going to read the others?”  **_Others??_ ** Spencer thinks to himself how many of these are there. “It was good but I don’t think I will read the others.” He says hoping his mediocre response will suffice. It does not. “Care to elaborate? I have seen you dissect a blog post more in depth than that.” “No I wouldn't, we should be focusing on the case, not some book.”He says in a huff. “Wow okay no need to get defensive what insights do you have on the case?” She is met with silence, he didn’t have anything to say about the case; he just wanted to stop talking about the book he didn’t read. But she didn’t push him any further okay with keeping quiet for the rest of the ride. The M.E. informs that because of the deterioration of the bodies in the water the cause of death at this time is undetermined. “Is there anything you can tell us about the remains?” Spencer asks. “All of the victims are men and it appears they were all in their mid 30’s at the time of death and the earliest body shows to be about fifteen years old.” The M.E. says. “Well at least we know the unsub’s victimology. Is there any chance we will be getting any of these men I.D.’d soon?” Y/N says. “We’re working on dental records but that’s all we have to go off of.” With this information Spencer and Y/N head to the police station to meet up with the team. Getting out of the SUV when they arrive at the station, “Ugh I detest coming to the south, it’s so gross and muggy and humid my clothes are sticking to my skin. Why does 100% humidity even exist? It should just be called wet without rainfall.” Y/N says, pulling off her blazer and pulling her damp hair into a bun on her head. “100% humidity occurs when the dew point temperature is equal to the temperature outside.” Spencer says with a smug smile. He is met with a glare, “I understand the science behind it but that does not make it better. And how are you wearing like what four layers of clothing and have no problem with it?” She rants. “This is only three layers.” “You have on a sweater vest and a cardigan seriously how are you not dying?” He just shrugs.

Two days later and the team was having trouble with the case the ac in the precinct they were in wasn’t working and the increasing heat was making everyone agitated. Spencer was currently on a call with the M.E. regarding the official cause of death while everyone else sat around the table complaining about the heat. “So the M.E. says that the official cause of death is belladonna.” Spencer informs the team. “The porn star?” Y/N and Prentiss ask in unison. Spencer gives them a questioning look, “the poison.” “Oh” they say in unison again. “Belladonna is native to Europe, Northern Africa and Western Asia and it's not something you can bring through customs so how did they get it?” Y/N asks “They could have bought it on some kind of black market and then planted it here there is a lot of land and most people probably wouldn’t question it.” JJ adds in. This was the only lead they had so far so they had Garcia looking into it. With no other leads and nothing else to do for the time being Hotch sent everyone to their hotel rooms to rest for the night so they could start back fresh in the morning. 

The team ends up not solving the case, the unsub was laying low after their disposal site was revealed. “Man this sucks.” Morgan grunts out. The team is on the jet heading back to Quantico all feeling a bit defeated by this case. “I know but if this guy ever resurfaces we’ll be back and we’ll get him then.” Rossi says. With that everyone relaxes for the most part knowing that every case won’t go their way. Y/N and Spencer are sitting side by side reading as everyone else has fallen asleep. “So, is that book better or worse than Twilight?” He really thought she had let it go seeing as though she hadn’t brought it up in the last couple of days. “It’s better more of my style.” “It doesn’t hurt to try something new. So what was your favorite part?” She really wasn’t letting this go, he wonders if she knows he is lying. She hasn’t been a profiler for too long; she might just be that curious. “How did you know I was lying?” He finally decides to just tell the truth. “From the moment you said Twilight. If you didn’t want to tell me about your weekend that’s okay I just didn’t understand why you felt the need to lie.” Y/N says turning back to her book. The rest of the flight is quiet, both of them joining the rest of the team and falling asleep. When the team arrives they don’t have any paperwork so they can just head home. “Did you drive today?” Y/N asks Spencer knowing he took the train sometimes. “No but don’t worry I can get home.” “I can give you a ride, I’m heading in that direction.” He considered declining but he didn’t want to go through the trouble of calling a cab so he accepts. The car ride was filled with unbearable silence. “I didn’t want you to know I was bothered by how you reacted when I hugged you.” Spencer says breaking the silence. “What?” “When I walked you home from the museum I hugged you and you tensed. Did that bother you?” Spencer says, his voice getting lower with each word. “Oh that wasn’t a you thing, I don’t usually hug people well except Garcia and that is not by choice every time she hugs me she tells me to relax and that I will get used to it.” Y/N says with a laugh. “Sorry if I upset you.” “Why don’t you hug people?” “I don’t have a real reason, it just feels weird and rather unnecessary.” “Well I’m glad you weren’t bothered by me hugging you.” Tension is gone now they have gotten into an intense conversation about facts on hugging. Pulling up to Spencer’s apartment they are ready to say their goodbye but they stay in the car talking, “So do you have plans for your days off?” Spencer asks. “Nothing.” “Would you like to go out somewhere together?” “Like a date?” Spencer has wanted that since they met on the elevator. “Yes as a date?” “Okay call me to let me know the details.” Y/N says with a smile before Spencer exits the car filled with joy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer walks into his apartment with some pep in his step. He was so happy he had an actual date with Y/N. Now he had to figure out what they should do. He didn’t have much experience with dating, he had been on a few sure but just normally dinner and the team has had dinner together enough times that that didn’t seem special enough. He wanted to make this date to be amazing to show her how much she meant to him. He thinks about all the things he has learned about Y/N since meeting her, she was like a ray of sunshine, she sang show tunes while doing paperwork, she would stick her tongue out while reading, she likes to twirl around with Garcia in her lair after a case to get rid of the bad ju-ju. The thing he knew the most about her is that she is extremely private and he isn’t sure if he really knows her all that well at all. When she first started working at the BAU Garcia did some research into her but that information wasn’t going to be much help, he knew she didn’t have any social media whatsoever, she never talked about friends outside of work and other than their trip to the museum she never mentioned anything about her life outside of work. Y/N was a real mystery. Coming to the conclusion that he will just have to make a decision and hope she enjoys it rather than it being perfect, Spencer picks up his phone to call her. “Hello?” He hears on the other end of the phone. “Hey, can you talk?” “Yep, what’s up?” She says. “Are you okay with our date being tomorrow morning?” “Can’t go more than a few hours without seeing me?” Y/N laughs out in a teasing tone. “I just thought sooner would be better, never know if we’ll be called in for a case.” “Ok, so what time tomorrow morning?” “Does nine work for you?” “That is does.” “Okay I’ll pick you up then, goodnight.” “Goodnight.” he hears followed by more giggles.

The next morning Spencer is up way earlier than necessary. He has already had two cups of coffee and it is not helping the already jittery feeling coursing through his body. He has retied his tie three times already and it is still crooked. Checking his hair again before heading out the door. On his way to Y/N’s apartment he stops to pick up flowers he knew roses were not a good choice. He once overheard a conversation between Y/N and Prentiss where she referred to roses as  _ vile little critters.  _ He didn’t know why she felt that way but he knew better than to get them. He settled on sunflowers, they reminded him of her bright, noticeable, cheerful. He reaches her door at exactly nine on the dot. He knocks and the door opens immediately revealing Y/N wearing a form fitting plaid dress, long red scarf, jacket and thigh high boots. “Hey” she says with a smile as bright as always. Spencer licks his lips unconsciously, “Good Morning, um I got these for you.” He says handing the flowers to her. “Oh, how pretty. How did you know I liked sunflowers? I didn’t think anyone knew that.” That made Spencer so happy to know that she really liked them. “I didn't, they just reminded me of you.” He says a small blush creeping up his neck. “So are you ready?” “Yep, where are we going?” “It’s a surprise.” With that they step into the elevator and are off on their date. The first stop is a small bakery that Garcia had recommended. “So I heard they have amazing cupcakes.” Spencer says gesturing at the cupcakes in the display cakes. “Cakes before ten am my god your dentist must love you.” “I’ll have you know I have never had a cavity.” Spencer says beaming. “You ingest sugar like its water. How is that possible?” “I believe proper dental care is important. Tooth decay is the second most common disease after the common cold.” Y/N winces at that last bit of information. “Have you ever had any cavities?” “Not a one but I wasn’t given sugary sweets as a kid and I also believe that proper dental care is important. So which cupcake are you getting?” Looking at the options in the case Spencer points to one, "Devil's food,snickers caramel, and peanut buttercream frosting. What about you?” “Lemon cake, blueberry jam, and vanilla buttercream.” Spencer orders both of their cupcakes and a cup of coffee for both of them. They sit at a table near the window, there aren’t many people here so it’s nice and peaceful. “You can’t possibly need more sugar?” Y/N asks watching as Spencer pours sugar in his cup of coffee. “The coffee still needs sugar. I don’t know how you drink black coffee with nothing in it.” Y/N takes a sip of coffee and swipes some frosting off her cupcakes, licking it off her finger causing Spencer to groan internally. When Spencer takes a bite of his cupcake he gets frosting on the side of his mouth, Y/N leans across the table to wipe it off his face with her thumb licking it off of her thumb. Spencer thinks she has to be doing this on purpose there is no way she doesn’t know what she is doing. “You know that is nearly an indirect kiss?” “Well maybe if you’re lucky you’ll get a direct one.” She says with a wink before taking a drink of her coffee. Spencer coughs taking a large drink of his coffee. After finishing their treats they head off to their next destination. 

A while later they arrived at the Glenstone museum. “I figured you’ve probably already been to most of the natural history museums in the area.” “That is correct I’m from D.C. so I’ve been to most of the museums in the area multiple times. Haven’t been to this one though. It looks more like an art museum.” Y/N says looking at the vast green landscapes surrounding them. “It is an art museum, well technically it’s art, architecture, and nature.” They begin their walk through the natural landscapes as Spencer spouts facts that he had memorized from last night's research. “They planted trees, understory vegetation and groundcover flora as a part of their reforestation efforts. They have planted more than seven thousand trees in addition to thousands of shrubs, perennial grasses and flowers.” He is surprised that Y/N is keeping quiet. Normally they have a banter conversation feeding off of each other since they share a lot of the same knowledge. But now she is taking in her surroundings and listening intently to what Spencer is saying. They cross the path where the ponds meet the potomac and around the meadows before reaching the gallery. Inside the gallery they observe the different art pieces debating on the meaning of the pieces. They finally make their way to the pond area outside the pavilion, they have a seat on the benches overlooking the water. From where they sit they can see through the windows of the buildings showcasing the exhibits they had just seen. Sitting side by side arms and thighs touching Y/N leans her head onto Spencer’s shoulder, “this was nice.” “It’s not over yet.” Spencer says reaching to take hold of her hand. 

Their last destination is a book store Spencer frequents. They are walking through hand in hand, it felt strange and as if this is how it was always meant to be. Spencer worries that his hand might start sweating but if it does Y/N doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t pull away. She simply walks by his side, his hand in hers pointing out books. Y/N picks up a copy of Crime and Punishment in its original Russian. “I can translate that for you if you like.” Spencer says peering over her shoulder. “Я прекрасно понимаю, спасибо” (I can understand it just fine thanks) Y/N says surprising Spencer. “I didn’t know you spoke Russian.” “I am fluent in seventeen languages.” She says, smile beaming as she puts the book back on the shelf. Every time Spencer thinks he has her figured out she comes and surprises him with something new. They peruse a bit longer ultimately leaving without buying anything. Ending their date Spencer once again walking Y/N all the way to her door. Arriving at the door neither ready to let go, Spencer takes a chance stepping forward, taking Y/N face into both hands and leaning down to kiss her. When Y/N wraps her arms around his neck Spencer moves his hands down to wraps around her waist pulling her in closer. They stay like this a moment longer separating only when they need to breathe. There are a few more brief kisses before they say there goodbye for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Russian translation brought to you by google translate


	5. Chapter 5

That night when Spencer got home he called Y/N to let her know he got home safely, she had insisted he did. But rather than a brief call they talked all night long until they both received calls from Hotch telling them to come in for a case. They rode in together which was not unusual but they were trying to hide their new relationship from the team for now. "Long night, did you get lucky?" Morgan teases Spencer, seeing the bags under his eyes more pronounced than usual. But Spencer just ignores him. Garcia and Hotch brief the team on the case there is a serial killer duo driving across country on a murder spree. They have robbed a bank, gas station, and a diner killing everyone inside and heading west from Kansas on Route 70 with no apparent destination. The last location the duo was seen was in Grand Junction, Colorado so that is where the team is headed. On the jet Y/N and Spencer are sitting side by side that in and of itself it is not abnormal but the arm rest that would usually divide them is up so they sit side by side legs touching, if anyone on the team notices the change they say nothing. “Different states, different venues, different victimology. The only thing these murders have in common is the weapon used and that every location is just off of Route 70.” Y/N says while swiping through her tablet looking at the information they had. “They didn’t hide their faces, they want people to know who they are. If they had hid their faces with them crossing state lines and venues would we have even been called in?” Morgan added in. “Glen Rogers the “The Cross Country Killer” was convicted of stabbing and strangling five victims, one man and four women in California, Florida, Ohio, Mississippi, and Louisiana although he originally claimed he murdered over seventy individuals.” Spencer chimes in. “When we touch down Reid and Morgan go to the latest crime scene, Prentiss and JJ go talk with the victims families see if they know anything, Y/L/N, Rossi and I will head to the local police precinct to bring them up to speed.” Hotch informs everyone. 

While the team was investigating in Grand Junction they sent out alerts to other precincts along Route 70 informing them to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. “What is the importance of this highway to them?” Y/N says in frustration watching Spencer map out the geographic profile. “Route 70 crosses through ten states and is 2,153 miles long and crosses through nine major cities in the heart of the US.” Spencer spouts out before turning to see her smiling at him. “What?” “You’re cute.” Luckily none of the other team members were around to hear Y/N comment or see Spencer’s light blush. “Another thing is all the places they have hit; outside of the bank the gas station and the diner are quick stop places they might have traveled a lot beforehand. I wonder what set them off though to go from living an ordinary life to killing dozens of people every few days is a huge escalation.”Y/N continue to question. “It is possible that they have been killing all along but more discreetly and over time the kills became less gratifying and so they escalated. Do you think we should tell the team about us?” That question caught Y/N off guard she was so focused on the case she hadn’t thought about the fact that the team didn’t know. “If you want to but I don’t think it’s necessary that they know everything.” She says not looking up from the file. The phone rings Garcia calling before their conversation could go any further. “Go ahead Garcia you’ve got me and Reid.” “Hello my favorite geniuses I come bearing bad news there has been another hit at a cafe in Richfield, Utah” “They are running out of road if they’re plan is to stay on Route 70.” Reid says. “They must have an endgame in mind, approaching the actual target of their desires. Thanks Garcia” Y/N says hanging up the phone. 

A few days later the team finally caught the unsubs holding up a gas station in the last town on the west end of the highway. They never find out the unsubs true motives both declining to answer any questions. The team had just landed back in Virginia Y/N and Spencer had had little time to continue their previous conversation but there was tension surrounding them since then. Although still close in proximity there were no quick quips, no playful banter. While the team is finishing this case's paperwork when Morgan meets Spencer while getting coffee to ask him about it, “What’s going on with you two?” Gesturing in Y/N’s direction. “What? Nothing? Why would you think that something is wrong?” Spencer questions his voice getting higher. “Oh I don’t know for two people who seemingly never stop talking to each other you haven’t said a word to one another in what six hours since we left Utah. And your voice just raised two octaves.” Morgan says. “We can go without talking to each other without it being something weird.” Spencer says trying to keep his voice purposely even. “Well word of advice lover boy just apologize for whatever it is, even if you’re not wrong, it will make your life easier.” “I don’t need to apologize there is nothing going on.” Spencer says walking away with his coffee. When he got back to his desk Spencer couldn’t help but admit to himself that Y/N's silence was bothering him. He knew nothing was wrong. He could understand her reasoning for wanting to keep their relationship private, she was very private about her personal life. It didn’t actually bother him; he just didn’t like hiding things from the team they would find out eventually. He looks over to Y/N, she is focused on the file on her desk working quickly through it. Spencer walks over to her desk, “Hey”. Y/N looks over to him, “Yes?” “Are we okay?” He asks. “Why wouldn’t we be?” “Because we haven’t been talking.” She sets the file and pen down turning to give him her full attention. “We’re talking now. What’s bothering you?” “Morgan said…” but before he could say anything further. “Whoa Morgan said? No, I don’t care what’s bothering Morgan. What’s bothering you?” Spencer starts chewing on his bottom lip. Y/N reaches to grab a hold of Spencer’s hand rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand. “Is it the whole telling the team thing? We can tell them, it’s okay.” Not really thinking about what she had done before doing it, they hear a wolf whistle from across the room. Morgan and Prentiss looking over at them stifling laughs. With a deep sigh, “Well I guess there was no use in trying to hide anything working in close proximity with profilers.” She says. “Sorry, if I hadn’t freaked out they wouldn’t know.” “It’s fine they would have found out anyway.” Sharing a look between them Spencer pulls Y/N’s hand up to his lips placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “I don’t have to tell you how many germs are on the back of people's hands.” She says with a smirk. “No but for you I will risk it.” Garcia had just come out of her lair to hear the commotion and seeing what had just happened she ran over to Y/N screaming happily grabbing her out of Spencer’s grip to pull her into a tight hug and dragging her back towards her office. “Okay you have to tell me everything.”Garcia says. Y/N looks back to Spencer with a pleading look for help while Morgan and Prentiss are no longer able to hold back cackling loudly. 

A few hours later paperwork was done and finally having convinced Garcia that there was nothing more to tell they were ready to head home. During the drive Spencer holds Y/N’s hand as they make light conversation. “What do you think about me hanging at your place while we’re off? I still have some clean clothes in my go bag.” He asks. “What kind of girl do you take me for Dr. Reid?” She says jokingly. “No no that’s uh that’s not what I meant. It’s just I want to spend more time with you.” “So you’re coming home with me?” and Spencer just nods in return. When they arrive at Y/N’s apartment she opens the door and they walk in together. When he walks in he takes in his surroundings, her apartment is surprisingly more colorful than he expected. Her furniture is neutral warm greys and browns, but the patchwork pillows and throw blankets on her couches are a variety of colors . Her bookshelf is organized with books lined up starting at red and ending in violet. It reminded him of Garcia although more organized it made sense why the two are so close. He stands there awkwardly not really sure what to do. “So I’m going to go take a quick shower and you can shower after me if you like. Go ahead and make yourself at home.” She says before heading towards a door Spencer can only assume is her bedroom. Not really sure what he should be doing he sets his bags down and walks over to the bookshelf looking at the books she had. From the books he recognized that she has lots of classic literature, mystery novels, biographies, autobiographies, and what he assumes to be young adult and adult fantasy novels. What does catch his eye is her collection of Twilight novels, five books in total. He reaches for the one with just the twilight name and starts reading. He is half way through the book before he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he turns he sees Y/N hair still wet, smile as bright as always, she is wearing a tank top and pajama pants. “So you decided to give it a try.” “What?” Not realizing she is talking about the book. “Twilight you decided to read it.” He looks down at the book in hand. “I don’t understand why so many people like it. It’s ok I guess.” He says closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. “It’s an acquired taste I guess. Well showers available. I left a clean bath towel and washcloth on the counter for you. I’m going to go make something for us to eat.” Spencer nods before picking up his go bag heading towards her bedroom. He hesitates just looking into the room not walking in yet. When he finally walks in he feels out of place like he shouldn’t be here almost as if he is invading her privacy. Finally relenting he walks in deciding to just head into the bathroom and shower. When he gets out of the shower feeling refreshed the smell of something amazing draws Spencer to the kitchen. Walking into Kitchen he sees Y/N humming to herself as she tastes whatever food she is making. He walks about behind her placing a kiss on her cheek, causing her to flinch. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a me thing “I’ll adjust” as Garcia says. So I decided to keep dinner simple so teriyaki stir fry and rice, are you okay with that?” “Sounds good.” They eat while making light conversation and end their night laying on opposite ends of the couch with their legs tangled together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Important information** Flashback scenes are in italics  
> This chapter features, fluff, angst, and smut and there is not a happy ending

Sirens are roaring in the distance, red stained clothing, blood pools into the grass below. Morgan is kneeling over Y/N trying to apply pressure to the wounds gushing blood. “Just hold on, Y/N help is on the way. Hold on.” Morgan says to an unresponsive Y/N. He looks up to see the ambulance approaching, “OVER HERE!! WE HAVE A FEDERAL AGENT DOWN AND NEED MEDICAL.” Morgan yells to the medics approaching. He looks down to Y/N her eyes start to close, “NO NO! COME ON NOW. KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN. YOU’VE GOT TO STAY AWAKE!.” He shouts. The medics rush over to get her on the gurney and into the ambulance. Morgan climbs in the back with them as they speed off to the hospital. 

_ Four month earlier: Spencer and Y/N were spending the night separately in their own apartments. Y/N is repacking her go bag enjoying a glass of wine as she dances through her apartment listening to music she knows Spencer doesn’t like when the phone rings. She looks at the caller smiling before answering, “Hello my beautiful buzzy honeybee.” She says into the phone. She is met with a deep sigh, “Why do you call me that?” “Honeybee’s are essential to life and you are essential to mine.” She giggles out. Spencer is happy she wasn’t there to see him blush, he had luckily gotten it under control after the first few weeks of dating. “So you finally take some time to yourself and you what? Want to spend your night on the phone with me?” She asks. “I was reading The Magical Mathematics of Quantum Physics but I kept thinking about you.” He replied. “You know I think about you too when we’re not together but we decided that a night apart would be a good break. You are still welcome to come over if you like. I would come to you but I’m on my second glass of wine.” She says waiting for his response. “No it’s ok I just wanted to hear your voice, I’ll um I’ll see you in the morning right?” “Bright and early, sunshine.” She sings out. “Goodnight my love.” He laughs out before hanging up. The next morning just like she said she picks up Spencer and they head to work. The young couple walks into the office hand in hand, which they have been doing since the team found out about them dating. The team doesn’t have a current case and very little paperwork to get done so they are hanging around the office mostly chit chatting. Spencer, even though he doesn’t need more coffee is on his third cup of the day. Y/N is sitting on his desk talking with JJ and Prentiss when Spencer comes over with his coffee. After he takes a sip and sets it down Y/N picks up the mug taking a quick sip before scrunching her face at the taste, “My god how do you drink that? I think I can feel a cavity forming as we speak.” She chirped. Spencer picks up the cup and takes another sip, “Taste fine to me.” He grins. “Um are you not going to say anything about the amount of germs that spread from you two sharing a drink?” JJ asks. They look at each other before sharing a quick kiss, “I don’t see why that would be a problem with her.” Spencer says smuggly.  _

Now at the hospital Morgan is pacing back and forth arms and torso covered in Y/N’s blood. The rest of the team has rushed in taking in the scene before them. “What happened? Is Y/N alright?” Spencer is the first person to say anything. “She is in surgery right now and they haven’t told me anything.” Morgan responds. “Morgan what happened at the park you two were supposed to be surveying the dump site?” Hotch asks. “We were, um  _ we got to the park and she was saying there was something strange about the dump site and the unsub that something was off that it didn’t feel right.”  _ Morgan starts thinking back to the earlier events, _ “ We headed down the ditch where the body was left and Y/N said the staging seemed off. She said she couldn’t figure out exactly what it was but it wasn’t making sense. When we walked back up we were discussing the case. I didn’t even hear the shots the next thing I knew she was on the ground and I was trying to stop the bleeding.  _ I’m sorry Reid.” He tells them. The comment directs the team’s attention to Reid; he jaw is clenched tightly teeth grinding, eyes red and filled with tears refusing to fall. “We are of no use to her here, we need to find the unsub.” Spencer sniffled. 

_ The team was on the jet flying home from a successful case, Y/N and Spencer had been in a heated argument since the case was solved. “I don’t want to watch Doctor Who. I understand that you and Garcia are fans of it but that doesn’t mean I have to watch it.” Y/N whines while yawning lightly. “It’s a great show, you should at least give it a chance.” Spencer responds. They were sitting side by side with her head on his shoulder still arguing. “Just one episode I promise you’ll love it.” He bargains. “No because I will keep watching it because I love you and have an issue telling you no since you’re so cute.” She says deep yawn coming out afterward. Spencer smiles at how adorable she is. “It will be fun Garcia can join and she’ll make it more fun.” “Uh uh and don’t you dare tell her she never gives up she…..” Y/N trails off falling completely asleep on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her shoulder pulling her in closer to him and gently kissing the top of her head. “Oh you two are grossly in love. Get a room.” Prentiss jokingly gags out at them.  _

The team is back at Quantico since the original case they were working on was local. “So are we looking for a different unsub or are these two incidents related.” Rossi asks. “If they are related and had something to do with the BAU why would the unsub only choose to shoot Y/N, I was right there they had a clear shot.” Morgan questioned. “Ok if you’re up for it we need to do a cognitive interview and see what Y/N was trying to tell you.” Hotch says.  _ “The case started that morning and we were brought in and briefed. This was the third dumped body found just outside of a park in the DC area. You split us up into teams, me and Y/N were sent to check out the dump site.”  _ Morgan starts by saying. “Okay, so what happened next, I need all the details, even the ones unrelated to the case?” Hotch asks.  _ “On the drive up I was giving her a hard time. You know, asking about how things were going between her and Reid, they are practically attached at the hip these days. “So what’s going on with you two? Getting ready to head down the aisle soon?” Morgan laughed out. “Shush it, we are not there yet don’t try to pressure us into anything.” Y/N retorts. “I’m just saying I’ve seen how he looks at you since day one. I wouldn’t be surprised.” “Oh and how is that?” Y/N asks. “Like you are the answer to life itself. I mean seriously what’s the wait?” “What’s the wait? Are you ready to get married?” Y/N argues. It didn’t seem like much at the time we all know she isn’t very forthcoming with personal information but now I don’t know. When we first got to the park she looked around and said something was wrong.  _ “What was wrong?” Hotch asks.  _ “These are all very remote parks off of hiking trails and in wooded areas, but the bodies were all found relatively fast within a few hours of them dying.” Y/N said as they walked down into the ditch. “I mean look at this it was definitely just a disposal site there is nothing suggesting the victims were killed here.” Y/N adds. “No tire tracks so our unsub has to be physically fit enough to carry a dead body into this ditch.” Morgan said. “So it’s possible our unsub was the person who called in saying he found the body. This is not a well trafficked area and it would be slim chances that the bodies would have been found so quickly.” Y/N said as Morgan helped her out of the ditch. Standing and surveying the surrounding area Morgan turns to look at Y/N and sees as the first shot hits her in the chest, the second in the shoulder and the final shot hits her in the head. Blood sprays as she falls to the ground. It happened so fast I didn’t even hear the gunshot.” Morgan finished explaining tears spouting from his eyes.  _ “This isn’t your fault Morgan, you couldn’t have possibly known what was going to happen.” Hotch says. “I was standing right there and did nothing. If she doesn’t make it. Reid, he’ll never forgive me.” Morgan muttered. “Y/N is a fighter and so long as there is hope we can’t give up.” Hotch says. Spencer had looked through the case file so many times looking for more information hoping to find something, anything really. He was trying to keep it together, to keep his mind off of Y/N for now, if he focused on her, he would be of no use to the team and they needed to find out who did this. 

_ The team did not have a current case, something they were all thankful for. They had back to back cases for weeks, lucky if they got a few hours to go home before almost immediately being called back in, but today they were catching up on all of the paperwork they had put off over the weeks. The day had been relaxing, as relaxing as paperwork could be but no one was complaining. Y/N had disappeared for a while claiming that she was looking for something related in the archives and Spencer decided to go look for her. Spencer walks in to see Y/N pulling file after file out of the cabinets grumbling to herself. “Hey, I thought you came to get on file what are you doing?” Spencer asks. “Ugh, none of these are in the right place! What is the point of filing them if you’re going to do it wrong?! So now I’m fixing it!” Y/N yelled. Spencer walks up behind her, rubbing her shoulders and moving down to rub down her arms and taking the file out of her hand, tossing it onto the cabinet in front of them. “It’s going to be ok, sweetie.” He says soothingly, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck. “Mmm, don’t start that.” She huffs out. “Start what?” He asks, placing more kisses on her neck, “I’m just trying to help you relax.” “Relax huh, if that was what you want then you need to get your lips off of my neck.” She whines. “If you say so.” is all Spencer says before turning her around to face him and pulling her into a kiss. It’s feverish and messy, teeth clacking and panting as he bites down on her lower lip. “We have to stop… anyone can walk in.” She moans out. Spencer attaches his lips to the junction on her neck biting down and sucking hard making her whine and moan loudly. She is tugging on his shirt when he abruptly moves away. With a smirk on his face, “We should get back to work before someone comes looking for us.” Y/N rolls her eyes grabbing the file she originally came in to get. “Hey wait.” She says to Spencer pulling him back towards her. He looks at her questioningly waiting to see what she is going to say next. “That was not very nice of you, honeybee.” She says while pulling him back towards her, she reaches up to caress his cheek before bringing her hands back down and readjusting his tie. “I’ll get you back for that later, you’ll never see it coming.” They leave the archive room walking back into the bullpen when Morgan pokes at Y/N’s neck stating, “Hmm, did you two have fun in there? You didn’t have that when you left.”  _

The team had received little information on Y/N’s condition from the hospital; so far what they had heard was that the bullets in her chest and shoulder had been successfully removed and they were still working on the one in her head. “So there is information on the bullets that Y/N was shot with.” Rossi says, pausing to look at Reid before continuing, “The bullets used were .338 Lapua Magnum and they had her first and middle name engraved in the bullet.” Rossi finished. “A sniper?” Spencer asks. “Those rounds are common amongst military snipers,”Morgan adds. “There is more to it, there is something you all dont know about Y/N.” Hotch tells the team, “Something like what?” Prentiss asks. “Before Y/N came to the BAU she worked with the DoD (Department of Defense).” Hotch says, “Yea we know, when she first started Garcia looked into her.” JJ says. “We know that but even you don’t have access to what’s inside those DoD files. What you hear her right now does not leave this room. Y/N worked specifically for the NSA. Her work with the NSA included the creation of specific programs that can be used to spy on citizens. Alongside that she also for a short period of time was a sniper with the NSA. There are no specifics on her work, none of us have clearance for that and she is not permitted to speak on any of this.” Hotch finished saying. The team is silent, still taking in the information. “So you’re telling us this for a reason?” Morgan asks “When Y/N was working as a sniper she had a very specific way of taking down a target. She used .338 Lapua Magnum bullets and she hit every target in their joints to insure survival so they can be interviewed later on. So this looks personal. I think that the unsub had encountered her beforehand and killed those other people to get us to come out until he could get a shot in and in this case it worked.” Hotch explained. “But if this has to do with her work at the NSA what can we do? They aren’t going to give us any information.” Prentiss asks, “We just have to work with the bit of information that we do have.” 

_ Spencer and Y/N were on a hill of a local park. Spencer had set up a night time picnic for them. They laid on the blanket looking up towards the sky, they had binoculars as they looked at the night sky. “So of course we have Ursa Minor by far the easiest constellation to find.” Y/N says looking up at the night sky. “And there is regulus leading into Leo” She said next. “Stargazing was a good idea. You look so beautiful in the moonlight.” Spencer says, smiling at her. She puts down the binoculars to look over to him reaching out and running a hand through his hair. “This was a nice change of pace. We are practically inside all of the time nowadays.” She says The moment is nice it is as if time stills. They scooch in close to one another kissing as they lay on the blanket. The moment is sweet but ends quickly when a bug lands near Y/N causing her to jump and screech fleeing from the bug. Spencer wants nothing more than to come to her rescue but her reaction is so endearing and he just lays there and laughs. She picks up a pillow to wack him with, “It’s not funny Spence!” She yells. He stands up to hug her, “I know I’m sorry. We can pack up and go home.” They drive back to Spencer’s apartment to retire for the night. After showering they climb into bed. “Are you wearing my shirt?” Spencer asks even though it is obvious. “Yes, it smells like you. If you want it back by all means.” She says with a wink. Grabbing the back of her thigh and pulling her legs to wrap them around his waist. “You’re so beautiful you know that.” He says. Y/N wraps her arms around his neck, “I love you.” she whispers. “I love you too.” Spencer whispers back before taking her lips into his kissing her passionately. His hands run under the shirt and her back gently caressing her sides. Y/N tightens her legs around Spencer flipping them so that she was now straddling his hips. She leans down sucking on his neck leaving a bruise in her wake. She raked her hands down his chest reaching the hem of his shirt and pulled back taking the shirt to pull off of his body. Y/N kisses all over his chest, light gentle kisses trailing down to his happy trail. “So are you up for something more?” She says between kisses. He looks down making eye contact groaning at the sultry look in her eyes and nods. She taps his thigh signalling him to raise his hips so she can pull off his pajama pants along with his boxers. Laying herself between his thighs she kisses the tip of his semi-hard cock making his breath hitch. Wrapping her lips around the head and sucking gently until he becomes fully erect. She continues to tease him pulling off of him before licking down the underside of his cock and coming back up tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. “Stop teasing. Y/N” Spencer moans out gripping her hair in his hands.  _

_ She wrapped her lips around the tip again, tongue swirling and she bobbed down engulfing him inch by inch. She moaned the vibrations sending shivers down his spine. Heat took over her body arousal soaking the thin cotton panties she wore. She swallowed the last few inches before she felt tightness in her throat causing her to gag. “Can’t take it?” He challenges laughing. She squeezed her thumb before surging forward taking all of him in hallowing her cheeks and sucking hard receiving a strangled noise and he bucks his hips up into her mouth. She pulls up sucking the entire way before pulling off with a pop. Spencer’s chest is heaving as he pants. Y/N had slid off her panties but kept his shirt on when she climbed back onto the bed. Spencer who has caught his breath is now sitting up back against the headboard licking his lips at the sight before him. Y/N gets to the head of the bed and straddles his lap once again scooting close to him but not touching. “Tell me honeybee what is it that you want?” she says as she runs her hands through his hair brushing it back. He grabs at the hem of the shirt she is wearing pulling it up off of her. Reaching out to take a nipple between two fingers pinching and rolling the nub eliciting a moan from her, “I want you to ride me, kitten.” She surges forward to kiss him and when she does he lifts her hips up bringing her closer to his cock rubbing between her slick folds. She lowers herself down on him, a muffled groan into his mouth. She raises herself up before lower back down again setting a steady pace. Spencer pulls on Y/N’s hair exposing her neck to him and he latched on suckling leaving a bruise. She reached between them rubbing circles on her clit. It wasn’t long before she quickened the pace and tilted her head back in ecstasy panting roughly with each thrust. She can feel her orgasm rapidly advancing. “I’m close” She whispers in Spencer’s ear putting an arm around his neck desk pulling them chest to chest. Spencer begins thrusting upwards meeting Y/N’s thrusts feeling his orgasm close approaching. He digs his fingers into her hips lost in pleasure. He can feel her walls squirming around him and with a few more thrust he leans in for an open mouth kiss as she cries out her orgasm ripping through her body. Her body trembles and shudders sending Spencer over the edge as he releases his cum into her eager hole. Deep inhales and exhales are heard as they come down from their collective high foreheads touching. Y/N pulls off Spencer laying down on her side facing him. He reaches over gently pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. He looks into her eyes, always bright but he can see the glazed over dew before they flutter shut and she drifts peacefully to sleep. Spencer awakes the next morning bright sunlight shining through the windows. He looks down to see Y/N asleep on his chest, her hair is a mess but to him she is gorgeous. He kisses the top of her head, “Good morning love.” He says voice horse. She turns and her eyes open before immediately shutting back closed wincing at the sunlight. “Shush, go back to sleep.” She says groggily.  _

The team has not been able to find any new information on the unsub. There was no evidence left at the park crime scene suggesting that anyone had ever been there. They even tried to talk with NSA but if they had any information at all they weren’t offering any assistance. Hitting wall after wall Hotch sent Garcia and Reid back to the hospital to wait and hear about Y/N. Hours later a woman in scrubs came out to speak with them. Her face was red and her eyes looked as if she was trying not to cry. “Dr. Reid, Agent Garcia. I’m Dr. Y/L/N I’m Y/N’s mother.” They knew her mother was a surgeon at this hospital but none of them thought she would be the one performing the surgery. “We got the last bullet out and intracranial pressure is coming down. But she is still unresponsive.” She explains. “So what does that mean? Is she okay?” Garcia asked. “The bullet tore through her frontal lobe. As of right now we don’t know what is going to happen. It could be a day, it could be a week. There was a lot of damage at this point and she is lucky to be alive.” She sobs out. This information is the dam that breaks Reid, tears uncontrollably flowing from his eyes as Garcia hugs him in an attempt to comfort him. Days had passed and the case ran cold, no new leads, nothing to connect the unsub. Spencer spent every chance he could visiting Y/N at the hospital. She hadn’t shown any signs of waking soon, but Spencer spent his time with her talking and reading hoping that it brought her comfort. A week later while the team was dejectedly filing the paperwork from the case they were working when Y/N got shot since there were no new leads they were told they had to move on and take a new case until new evidence presented itself. Reid is sitting at his desk, he would only talk if someone started a conversation with him. Garcia had been trying to keep his spirits up bringing him colorful figurines from her office and placing them around his desk. He is sitting at his desk staring off into nothingness when he hears the phone ring. “Dr. Spencer Reid” he grumbled into the phone. There was a nurse on the other side of the phone informing him that Y/N is awake. He jumps from his seat rushing out of the door telling no one where he is going. Arriving at the hospital he dashes down the halls towards Y/N’s room and when he opens the door and sees her sitting up, eyes open he runs over and throws his arms around her. “I’m so glad you’re awake.” He whispers. It wasn’t until he pulls back and makes eye contact that he realizes something is wrong. She smiles at him but it’s not the smile he knows, “Um hi.” She says, sounding confused. He doesn’t get a chance to ask her anything before, “Do I know you?” and those four words break his heart. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Do I know you?” Y/N asks Spencer. “You don’t remember me?” Spencer asks in return. “I’m sorry no, should I?” A doctor walks in and gestures to Spencer. He steps out of the room taking one last look at Y/N. “I’m sorry Dr. Reid I wanted to speak to you before.” The doctor says. “She has amnesia?” Spencer phrases it as a question but he already knows the answer. “Yes she is missing time. When we asked her some questions about what she thinks happened she doesn’t remember getting shot, she actually thinks it’s nearly two years ago.” Spencer is devastated, he doesn’t know what he should do now, he feels a hand on his shoulder. “There is always the possibility that the memories will come back eventually, it has only been a few hours and she is still recovering.” The doctor says before leaving. Spencer stands there feeling lost. He knows the person he loves is in there somewhere but can he handle her not remembering the BAU or the time they have shared or him. He takes a deep breath before walking back into the room trying his best to fake a smile. He walks in and immediately makes eye contact with her eyebrows scrunch and she squints having already come to conclusion. “You shouldn’t smile if you aren’t happy.” At her comment his face falls, disappointment apparent. “I take it that we do know each other. The doctors won't tell me anything but I can tell something is wrong. I’m missing time but the head injury is the most likely reason for that.” Y/N says pointing at the bandage on her head covering the stitches. She pokes at the bandage wincing at the feeling, Spencer reacts before he realizes what he is doing. “You should probably leave that alone.” He says grabbing her hand and pulling it away from the wound. To his surprise she doesn’t pull away simply looking confused but interested. “Um, how do we know each other?” She asks. Should he tell her the truth he ponders. “We um we work together at the BAU.” He answers. “The BAU? Why would I be at the BAU?” She questions irritation obvious in her voice. He did not understand why being at the BAU would be a bad thing, she always seemed happy at the BAU. “So we work together? Is that all?” She asked. And he just nods in response but he knows her face and he knows she isn’t convinced. A doctor came in to tell Spencer that Y/N needed to rest and if he wanted he could come back the next day to visit. He told her he would try to be back the next day if he could before he left. 

Y/N sat in the hospital room and she felt lost. The man who came to visit her earlier, there was nothing familiar about him but his presence was comforting. The nurses and doctors had all been keeping their distance only coming in to ask questions and poke at her with needles. She hadn’t even seen her mother and based on the band on her wrist she should be around here somewhere of course she could also be at home. Except that Y/N’s entire childhood consisted of her and her brother always being in the care of their nanny she had her doubts about that. So she sits here trying to remember what happened before. They told her she had been shot multiple times but that doesn’t make sense to her. In her line of work the chances of actually getting shot are slim; she is rarely in the field and in the few instances that she is, she is so always well concealed and has never had a bullet ever fly in her direction before. The BAU of course He had mentioned that she ponders how that came to be.  _ What was the last she remembers?  _ No one thing really stands out, was it spring, maybe sunny days warming the city. Are people picnicking in the park or are they hiding under their umbrellas and coats staying out of the rain? She truly had no idea. Y/N was tempted to go and ask the nurses for a pencil and a piece of paper so she could attempt at recreating a timeline but they had already warned her about how getting up and moving around should be limited, that even crossing the room could feel like running a mile. Would they even give her the supplies a nurse has already come in four times to tell her she needs to sleep to get some rest but that is the last thing she wants right now. Right now she needs answers. 

When Spencer was leaving the hospital he called Hotch to inform him of where he had gone, he also asked if he could have the rest of the day off not explaining why. The doctors would let Hotch know about Y/N and Hotch would tell the rest of the team. He just couldn’t will himself to go back into work right now. When he steps in his apartment he regrets being there. When he looked around he saw reminders of her everywhere. The unfinished chess game they had started, books she brought over for him to read, the blanket that sat on his couch from her apartment. She was everywhere and nowhere at all. All of the emotions he had suppressed over the weeks came rushing forward and hitting him like a massive wave. He doesn’t know how he got on the ground, sitting here back against the door tears streaming down his face. He was crying so hard he could feel his throat tighten making it hard to swallow. He thought of the way she looked at him, like he was a complete stranger because that was what he was to her now, a stranger. 

Weeks had passed but Spencer never went back to the hospital despite the entire team trying to convince him, it was just too much to bear. Y/N had declined seeing anyone else from the team she hadn’t shown back up to work either, they weren’t sure if she would ever return. Spencer’s life had become unbearable every night he laid awake kicking himself that he never went to see her. He knew that she was also adjusting to the new normal that it was. After the first week he packed her things that were at his apartment and hid them in the back of his closet but it didn’t help. He spent too many days laying in his bed unmotivated to do anything. He knew there were things he needed to be doing but he just couldn’t get up. Everything was too much he would get in the shower and just stand there as the water poured over his body, his already poor eating habits became worse only eating occasionally but even then he usually just picked at the food before him. He even tried reading but the words on the pages were meaningless. Spencer did keep up with work, he showed up on time and put in a great amount of effort to help solve their cases the team however were still worried about him. After the fourth week Hotch intervened telling Spencer to take some time to himself, just a few days to get his mind in the right place.

Spencer returned to work after taking his mandatory leave, he hadn’t slept much he would lie in bed awake hoping for slumber that never came and it showed. The amount of coffee he was now consuming was concerning. He had already had two cups before coming into work and now here he was in the kitchenette getting another cup. “Spence, you really need to rest.” JJ tell him. “I’m fine JJ.” He says walking back to his desk and putting his head down. He lifts his head when the room becomes frighteningly silent. He turns his head to see Y/N walking into the bullpen. When Gracia sees her she runs up to her to pull her into a hug but Y/N flinches back startled. Spencer can see the disappointment on Garcia’s face, “Oh I’m sorry I guess you don’t remember me.” Garcia says. Y/N pulls her lips into a tight line. “No sorry” She extends her hand out to Garcia, “I’m Y/N” Garcia takes her hand with a smile, “Penelope Garcia” Right then Rossi walks up and Y/N eyes shine bright in familiarity, “Oh hey Agent Rossi. It’s good to see you again.” “It’s good to see you as well. Hotch is waiting if you’re ready.” He says. She walks away with him heading in the direction of Hotch’s office. “What do you think is happening?” Prentiss asks. “She’s here that has to be a good sign. Right? Maybe some of her memories already came back.” Garcia says words filled with hope. Spencer did not want to have false hope. She had just been standing no more than five feet away from here but she could have practically been on the other side of the world. 

It turned out that so far none of Y/N’s memory had returned but she was in fact returning to work. She wouldn’t be working in the field she would be working from Quantico assisting Garcia. Spencer was nervous he wanted nothing more than to be near her but he also despised the memories that flooded forward when she was near. When she sat at her desk fiddling with the knick knacks she had received from Garcia and then he saw her pick up the photo of him and her that sat on her desk. He had forgotten it was there, she examined it closely and then turned making direct eye contact. Spencer felt like he was being interrogated but she said nothing, he got up and walked away to Garcia’s office just to not sit there like a fool. Luckily for him not long after the team got a case and he had an escape from her. 

Y/N was in Garcia’s Batcave offering her assistance. “I’m sorry about this morning.” Y/N says. “Oh it’s okay really. I’m sorry I was just so happy to see you I forgot about the memory loss thing.” Her comment makes Y/N laugh, “What?” Garcia asks. “Sorry stupid joke in my own head. You forgot about the memory loss. I know it’s not very funny but it is to me.” Y/N explains and then Garcia chuckles with her. With the two of them working together they have a lot of time when the team doesn’t need them. Y/N may not have her memory of the cases they have worked together, she may not remember the teams members or the bonds that they share, but she is still a genius and works just as fast as Garcia on a computer. While they are waiting to hear back from the team she decides to ask Garcia some questions, “Hey Garcia, how well would you say that you knew me or know me?” “I would say that I know you pretty well, we’re besties.” Y/N nods along listening to her as she tells stories about when they first met, the cases they have worked, and their time together outside of work. She is happy that Garcia is so forthcoming with information; when her mother finally did show up at the hospital she wouldn’t tell her anything at first and once she finally did Y/N couldn’t believe how much time she was missing. Nearly two years of her life gone in an instant, when she tried asking her mom about her life she didn’t have any answers which wasn’t surprising their family wasn’t close she only saw her parents on holidays if even then. She didn’t really have friends, acquaintances were made over the years, in her youth her peers were not her age and nineteen year old college students did not want to hang out with some kid. And then there was her work with the DoD, she detested it and because of that she never made close bonds with anyone. People would describe her as a recluse, but here she apparently made friends, close friends, she had only observed them for a short time but she could tell the team was like a family. And then there is Dr. Reid, he had been avoiding her and she wasn’t sure why based on the photo she found on her desk it would appear they are good friends so why was he hiding from her. “What’s my relationship with Dr. Reid like?” Y/N asks. Garcia is unsure of how to answer, she knows that she’ll find out the truth eventually but would telling her now make things better or worse for Y/N and Reid. Garcia wants nothing more than to see the two young geniuses happy and in love again, “You two are a close as can be. I think it’s the genius thing you almost have your own language.” Garcia says. That wasn’t what Y/N meant but she thought it best not to press the subject for now. She knew there was more than what anyone was willing to tell her. When she was released from the hospital and went home things were different. She found things that didn’t belong to her and from what she has seen so far she was sure those items belonged to him. But the question constantly racking her brain is there more to their relationship than everyone is letting on or is she misreading the situation. 

Two more weeks had passed and it seemed like things were returning to normal. Y/N had gotten into a good rhythm with the rest of the team even with being in confined to the BAU offices. She had gotten closest with Penelope but that accounted to them working side by side in her office. She had spoken with Spencer a few times only getting out niceties before he would flee. She had tried calling him to discuss the case in place of Garcia once and he rushed her off the phone. This was Y/N first case back in the field with the team, finally having been medically cleared. Y/N was in the kitchenette talking with Garcia and Prentiss, “Come on it’s just one night you’ll have fun.” Garcia pleads they are trying to convince her to join them for girl’s night. “I don’t think I will. I can’t drink with the medication I’m on” She explains. They let it go for now, Spencer walks in looking completely exhausted Prentiss and Garcia greet him but Y/N doesn’t, tired of him blatantly ignoring her if the discussion is not about work. When she sees him pouring nearly an entire cup of sugar into the mug of coffee she comments, “You keep pouring sugar in like that and it will turn to molasses.” When the words come out she stops feeling like this has happened before but she shakes the idea from her head walking to her desk. Spencer is not lost on the comment, he could remember the date, the time, he can even remember what she was wearing when she said that to him before. When Spencer gets to his desk he sees a bag of trail mix waiting for him, he doesn’t need to ask who left it here he already knows and he is grateful. 

Working their current case Spencer’s gaze stays on Y/N after the conversation that morning. It is the smallest glimpse of hope but he holds onto it. Even though she is cleared to work in the field Hotch had Y/N working at the precinct with Spencer. He had been avoiding her for so long it was awkward to be near her again almost like when they first met again. Y/N was working on the geographic profile with him she was trying to set a pin but the point was to high on the board, Spencer walks up behind her and to help her put the pin in the correct spot but he got too close with no warning and when he placed his hand on her, her elbow shot back shoving into his abdomen and he falls to the floor. “Shit! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that.” She says leaning down to check on him, “Are you okay?” He looks at her and her eyebrows are scrunched in frustration as she looks down at him. “I’m alright.” he groans, getting up from the ground. She is lifting the bottom of his shirt frantically and he is trying to push her hands away, “What are you doing?” His voice comes out as a squeak. “I’m making sure I didn’t hurt you. Internal bleeding can lead to organ failure, coma, and even death.” He laughs at her explanation. “I doubt you elbowed me hard enough to cause internal bleeding.” “Do you have a medical degree?” She asks condescendingly. “No and neither do you.” He says. The rest of the team has just gotten back and walked in to hear this argument, they are happy to see something familiar between the two. The team after successfully finding and arresting the unsub is on the jet heading back home. Spencer decided to challenge Y/N to a game of chess, “Check in 5.” He tells her, she moves a piece, “Checkmate in 3” She says with a smirk. He had already lost 4 games to her and with each win she became increasingly unbearable her superior attitude becoming more prevalent. They were sitting alone thankfully being unbothered by anyone on the team. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Spencer asks. “I have a date.” She answers, not looking up still examining the board. Spencer’s ray of hope was snuffed out. “A date?” He asks. “Mhm, Garcia suggested it. And someone I see at the coffee shop by my house asked. So what’s the harm?” Y/N shrugs. Garcia suggested it was where Spencer’s brain was stuck. Why would she do that? It made no sense. When the plane landed almost everyone rushed to cars to head home, Hotch of course had paperwork to do and Spencer needed to talk to Garcia. “Hey boy wonder, what are you doing here?” “Did you tell Y/N she should go on a date?” “Yes, oh did you ask her? Did she say yes?” She asks excitedly. “She is going on a date with someone else? Why would you tell her to do that?” “I didn't. I told her to consider going on a date so that I could convince you to ask her on a date. I didn’t think she would agree to go with someone else. That wasn’t a part of the plan. Spencer is mad and storms out her office. He spends his weekend trying not to think of Y/N or her date. 

On Monday, Spencer got to work extra early not being able to sleep much. The only other person there so far was Hotch already working away in his office. When Y/N walks into the office she quietly walks over and sits at her desk and then she turns around and Spencer sees the large bruise on her face and he rushes over to her. “What happened?! Did this happen on your date?!” He asks frantically, grabbing a hold of her face and when he does his thumb grazes the bruise and she winces, “Ow! ow! Ow! Let go!” She yells, shoving his hand away. “No this did not happen on my date that guy was a total bore. This happened while boxing this morning.” “You should really have someone take a look at that.” He says, “I can go down to medical with you.” “I’m fine really. I don’t need to go anywhere.” “You had a traumatic brain injury before you need a medical professional to look at that. I can just go tell Hotch you know.” “Really? How old are you? You’re going to tell on me if I don’t go have my face examined.” “Yes.” “Ugh fine. Let’s go” She grumbles as the head to the elevator. In the elevator it’s silent, “Did you know that there are six elevator related deaths per year.” Spencer says. Y/N has heard that before it's so familiar yet so distant. “You chose now to bring that up.” The nurse checks out the injury and says it looks fun but gives her an ice pack and some ibuprofen, but Spencer insists that they check more thoroughly. “Would you leave them alone. They said I am fine just like I told you they would. Can we get back to work now.” Spencer is muttering about how unbelievably stubborn she can be. She gets to the door holding it open, “Let’s go,  _ honeybee.”  _ Did he hear that right? “What did you say?” “I said let’s go.” When they get back upstairs Morgan sees them and rushes over, “What the hell happened? Who’s ass do I have to kick?” Y/N laughs, “No one. Relax I missed a block while boxing this morning. Dr. Know-it-all already made me go down to medical. They said I’m fine.” She says gesturing to Spencer. “How did you miss the block?” Morgan asks. “I got distracted and as you can see I learned from it.” What she didn’t tell them is that what distracted her was a fragment of a memory, they had been happening for a while but just fragments nothing was clear it was like trying to see through a shattered mirror. She would catch glimpses of her life, the life she can’t fully grasp and it was also causing her to develop sporadic headaches. They didn’t have a case so they were working out of the office today. Half way through the day Y/N lays her head down on the table, headache intensifying, she figured the blow to the head this morning was causing the added effect. Spencer comes over to check on her and when he sees her eyes watering and her wincing at the light he insists she goes to see a real doctor. Spencer drives her to the doctor and waits with her. She lays her head on his shoulder falling asleep while waiting. It is comfortable to most normal Spencer has felt in months. When they finally call her name he doesn’t want to let her go alone but it is also a private exam, “Are you coming?” She asks. “You want me in there with you?” “Yep, let’s go Doogie Howser” “Who?” He asks, trailing behind her. “Really? You don’t know who that is?” “No, Why would I” “Oh my god. Genius, eidetic memory, child prodigy, any of that sound familiar.” She asks while they sit in the exam room. “I mean that could describe me.” “Yes it can but it also describes the main character of the show. You have to watch that. We can have a movie night and binge watch it.” The wait isn’t too long before the doctor walks in, “Oh Dr. Y/L/N is everything alright. That’s quite the bruise you’ve got there.” The doctor says reaching for her face but she pulls away leaning out of reach. “My face is fine. The headaches…” She looks over to Spencer before continuing, “they are getting worse.” “Are you still remembering things in fragments?” The doctor asks. “Your memory is coming back.” Spencer interrupts. “Yes but it’s still not clear.” she answers. “Unfortunately the headaches are most likely caused by the returning memories and unless it was worse before today getting hit in the head this morning only aggravated that. I can prescribe something for the pain but can not do anything to prevent them.” The doctor explains. “No, I will just deal with it.” She says before getting up to leave. Now her and Spencer were sitting in the car he wasn’t ready to move just yet. “Why haven’t you told anyone that your memory is returning?” He asks. “There is no use in giving everyone false hope. The bits that I get don’t make sense.” She sighs, “You ever look through one of those kaleidoscopes when you were a kid?” Spencer nods. “That’s what it’s like there is a lot of information but not one single memory has come through clearly. It’s frustrating.” He doesn’t know what she is going through. He doesn’t know how she feels but he can still be a pillar of support. He wraps his hand around hers squeezing lightly, “So you have a show I need to watch?” 


	8. Chapter 8

Since the team didn’t have an active case, Hotch told them to take the rest of the day and the next day off unless they got called in. Spencer took Y/N home and he wanted to make sure she was okay so he went all the way to her door. The ride in the elevator was strange, he had taken this ride so many times and yet everything about being with Y/N now was like the first time again. When they get to the door, Y/N unlocks and opens it turning around to face Spencer. “Do you want to come in? I can um show you the first episode of the show I mentioned.” Y/N asks. “You should probably rest instead of trying to watch tv.” “Ugh I’m so tired of being told to rest. Rest isn’t going to fix anything. And if anyone should be resting it you. Like when was the last time you got a full night's sleep?” She rants. “I try to sleep but I can’t. The last time I slept the entire night was before you got shot.” He says low, almost a whisper. “Why would that stop you from sleeping? You didn’t get shot?” she asks. “Because I love you! And I was worried about you! And you didn’t remember me and I couldn’t do anything about it.” he yelled in a strangled voice as tears began to fall, all the sorrow and frustration he had suppressed coming to the surface. Y/N’s heart hurts for him. Everyone avoids mentioning anything about their relationship, never saying anything about them being more than friends. She had her inkling but now she was sure of it. She steps closer, reaching out to touch him but hesitates before wiping the tears as they fall, “Let’s go inside.” She leads him in to sit on the couch and she takes a seat next to him rubbing his back trying to console him. “You can talk to me about anything. I might not remember what things were like before but I’ll always be here for you.” They sit together eventually falling asleep on the couch. 

Spencer was the first to wake up a few hours later. The apartment was dark sun having already set, yellow street lights shown through the curtain. He felt a comforting weight on his chest and when he looked down he saw Y/N sleeping on him. It felt so normal to be here with her like this he rubs a hand up and down her back. His hands make their way up to her head scratching at her scalp and lightly behind her ear and she smiles in her sleep. Her smile brings him so much joy, “I miss you so much sweetpea.” He says. She turns in her sleep and mumbles, “I miss you too honeybee.” His heart swells. She does remember not consciously but somewhere in there she remembers him she still loves him. Finally relenting and enjoying the memories he had with her he relishes in the feeling now. She shifts eyes opening to look up at him and for the first time in a long time she doesn’t look at him like a stranger, “Whatcha staring at creep?” She asks giggling. He had never been so happy to hear her call him a creep, “You are beautiful.” He smiles back at her. “Even with this large bruise?” She asks pointing at her eye, he takes a hold of her face gently swiping his thumb over the bruise. When she doesn’t move away from his touch he leans forward placing a gentle kiss on the bruise. Her eyes flutter shut relishing in the feeling even when he pulls away, it’s the most real anything has felt since she woke up in the hospital. “Can I ask you a favor?” She asks. “Yea, anything.” “Can you tell me about before, honestly tell me.” “Yea um yea I can do that. On your first day at the BAU I met you riding up the elevator…” He smiles thinking about it, “When we got out and walked into the bullpen my eyes were glued to you. I was being so obvious and then Morgan noticed and teased me for it. I was such a nervous wreck around you I couldn’t even talk you every time you talked to me I would get lost in your voice.” When he looks into her eyes and sees the tears forming, “Why are you crying?” He asks “I wish I remembered. The way you talk about it I really wish I could remember everything.” He wraps his arms around her pulling her against his chest kissing the top of her head, “Don’t worry even if they don’t come back we can make new ones. I’m just happy you know.” They lie there together until Y/N’s stomach growls, “Shush” She says looking down and Spencer laughs at her reaction. “We should probably eat dinner.” He says. “I don’t feel like cooking.” “We can order something.” “Sounds good” They end up up ordering chinese food and Y/N makes fun of Spencer for not being able to use chopsticks. After dinner they watch the first episode of Doogie Howser M.D. because how could they not. 

That night when Spencer went home instead of sleeping like he should, like he told Y/N he would, he started researching ways to recover memory. When he looks over to the clock and sees the time he runs to take a quick shower before gathering all the stuff he spent the night finding and going to Y/N’s apartment. “What’s all that?” Y/N asks seeing the bags Spencer is carrying. He sits the bags down pulling articles and items out setting them on the coffee table. “I did some research on memory recovery and I have some things you could try.” He says. “Is that why it looks like you didn’t sleep? Maybe you should have slept instead the chances of any of these working is slim.” She says sitting down next to him. “It doesn’t hurt to try right?” He asks. He starts to look so disappointed and she can’t handle it. “Ok fine, but please stop looking like a kicked puppy.” “Okay so exercise, a healthy diet, and sleep are by far the most important, but other than sleep you already have a good grasp on the others.” He says. “Hey I sleep just fine when I’m not being called into work.” She says defensively. “The dark circles under your eyes tell a different story.” “Really? This coming from you. I’m pretty sure your eyebags are damn near permanent. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.” She says poking at the bags under Spencer’s eyes. “Anyways other things that might also help are meditating, writing in a journal, learning a new skill and puzzles. I’ve got crossword and jigsaw puzzles to start. We can also play chess.” He starts rambling about the benefits of using these tools to strengthen her memories. “You do know these all help retain memories right, not regain them.” “I know” He says, there’s that look again. “Ok I’ll make you a deal if you sleep more I will try these and see if they improve memory.” She offers her hand pinky out. “A pinky promise? We’re adults.” She continued holding her pinky out for him with a look, a look he is familiar with that means she is being serious. He wraps his pinky around hers grasping tight and she smiles, he loves that smile. When they let go she reaches over to pick up the book with the crossword puzzles. “I have a preference for word searches.” She says opening to the first page pen in hand. “I know you do but you need a challenge and you can figure out a word search just by glancing at it.” She sticks her tongue out at him in response. 

The rest of the week goes well. Spencer checks in with Y/N everyday asking about how the meditation and journaling is going. She checks in with him to make sure that he is in fact sleeping. While they were on a case they did crosswords on the plane and during the little breaks they had Spencer would quiz her on any amounts of random information. The team enjoyed watching the two laugh and joke and even argue again. Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ are driving back to meet up with everyone else. A phone call comes in from Garcia, “Hey Baby Girl, what’s up, any new information.” “Me no but that’s not why I’m calling.” Garcia says. “Not that we aren’t happy to hear from you but what’s up?” Prentiss asks. “How are our love birds? She asks, voice full of hope. “They are doing just fine.” Prentiss answers. “That is not what I mean, JJ said they were acting normal again.” Garcia says. “Well on the plane they were sitting together again arguing over a crossword puzzle. She brought him snacks and made him limit his coffee. Earlier he kept asking her random questions and she got tired of it and glared at him.” JJ explains as they all chuckle. “I’m so happy. I don’t think I would have been able to take watching them apart.” Garcia says. “Well you can’t force anything just have to let it happen.” Morgan says. They hang up when they reach the local police department pulling up at the same time as Hotch and Rossi. When they walk in they are surprised at what they see Y/N is sitting on a table looking up at Spencer who appears to be yelling at her. Initially they are concerned until they see Y/N burst out laughing at a very frustrated Spencer. He storms off as Y/N tells him to wait still laughing. “What happened?” Morgan asks. She is still laughing tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. When she finally stops laughing and catches her breath, “We were discussing Dr. Who and I asked how he could watch a show with improbable science. To which he argued that it’s not all that improbable and if I actually watched that I would know. And I said how would he know if I watched it or not and he said he already tried to get me to watch it. And I said Oh I remember that and now he’s mad that I finally remembered something and it’s that.” Y/N rambles. “Wait you remembered something?” Hotch asks. “It’s kind of fuzzy but that was the clearest a memory has been.” The team is happy to hear the good news. Y/N is happy as well. The memory itself was strange, kind of blurry tunnel vision like and she hated to admit all the mind strengthening techniques Spencer mentioned probably helped. “Do you want to talk about it?” Hotch asks. “Not in the slightest. Any new information.” Y/N asks. The team delves into discussion of the case. 

After arresting the unsub the team is packing up their things at the hotel waiting for the jet to be ready. Spencer hears a knock at his door, when he answers he sees Y/N. “Hey can I come in?” He moves to let her in. “Are you still upset?” She asks. “I wasn’t upset.” He answers. “You haven’t said a word to me since then.” “I just.. Why is that the first thing you remember?” and she shrugs. “Why does that bother you? I thought you would be happy. You know after working so hard to help me regain my memories.” “That isn’t how I want you to remember things. An argument.” He says. She chuckles placing a palm on his face, “The details are a little fuzzy but even I know that is not a bad memory. It may have been an argument but it was light hearted.” She says with a smile. Spencer can’t stop himself from smiling, “Can I kiss you?” She responds by standing on her tiptoes bringing her lips to ghost over his, barely touching. Spencer doesn’t move, he waits for her. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. She felt warmth when she fully pressed her lips against his, it was soft and delicate. The smell of coffee and peppermint floods her nose. He grabs her waist pulling her in closer to him and feels her smile against his lips and he smiles back. When they pulled away they smiled widely, “I have waited so long to kiss you again.” Y/N opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by Morgan walking in. “Hey are you ready….” He doesn’t finish the sentence he just turns and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. Y/N and Spencer just laughed at the situation sharing another quick kiss and going to meet up with the team. When they got downstairs to get in the SUV’s and head to the jet the team were all huddled whispering and giggling. They knew exactly what they were talking about, “What is this high school?” Y/N interrupts them. “I don’t know lovebird, why don’t you tell us.” Morgan quips backs. Arriving at the tarmac and boarding the jet Spencer and Y/N are inseparable holding hands the entire way. They sit next to each other and can still hear the snickers around them. “Don’t listen to them, they’re just jealous.” Spencer whispers into her ear and she giggles in response. They sit together, hands intertwined until they fall asleep on the flight home. 


	9. Chapter 9

Y/N wakes with a jolt her heart is beating so loud and rapidly in her chest and she is coated in a layer of sweat.  _ What was that? She _ doesn't remember her dream but it couldn't have been good. She can't shake the feeling of dread so she gets up turning on every light in her apartment checking every room for danger but finds nothing. The uneasy feeling does not leave as she paces through her apartment, her palms are sweaty, hair is stand on end. She feels like she needs to leave, to escape but it's the middle of the night where could she go. She could call Spencer but he's finally sleeping and she doesn't want to be a burden. She tries putting on music but the sound doesn't help it actually makes it worse, reminiscent of a dentist's drill. If there is something to hear she won't be able to hear it over the music no matter how low it is. She tries to meditate and when she sits down and closes her eyes it feels like someone is in the room right in front of her, she can feel eyes on her but when she opens them no one is there. She gives up getting up, she gets dressed and heads out the door. Y/N is hypervigilant aware of every sound around her, the buzzing of the streetlights, the patter of water dripping onto the sidewalk she had gotten a good distance away from apartment building before it dawned on her that she shouldn't have left on foot but it was too late to turn back now. She was standing outside of Spencer's door before she knew it. Looking at it not wanting to knock but that uneasy feeling stuck to her. She knocks lightly as if not wanting to be heard. She waits a few moments before turning to leave when the door opens. "Y/N?" Spencer questions, voice groggy filled with sleep. "Sorry, I...I uh shouldn't have come. Go back to sleep." She says with a fake smile before turning again to leave. "What's wrong?" He asks, stepping outside closer to her. The thing is she didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't really know what was wrong but she could feel it. Something was off, something had changed. "It's nothing really just a nightmare." She says. She doesn't try to leave and she can't bring herself to face him. Spencer walks up behind her rubbing her arms, "you should come inside." He says and she nods allowing him to usher her into his apartment. Sitting silently on the couch, Y/N finally felt at ease as she leans into Spencer. They stay that way for a while simply enjoying the presence of one another until eventually the sun rises and a warm glow envelops the room. “Thank you.” Y/N says. “For what?” “I interrupted your sleep and you stayed up with me.” “Of course I did.” He says as if it was so obvious. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare? Was it about a case?” Spencer asks. “I don’t know what it was about. Like many other things I don’t remember.” She chuckles “When I woke up it felt like someone was in my apartment.” She feels him tense at her comment. “Don’t worry I checked the entire apartment. There was no one there; I just couldn’t shake the feeling.” She finishes. “Are you sure? If you thought someone was there that could mean something.” He says. “Yea like I might be paranoid.” “You are not paranoid. You are a great agent with great instincts and should definitely have someone double check your apartment. Morgan and I can go, it wouldn’t be a problem.” “It’s ok really I think it just had to do with the dream.” She can tell that he isn’t convinced and will probably go check on his own anyway, profilers, they can be your saving grace or the biggest pain in the ass. “You’re going to go check anyway aren’t you?” She asks. “Just to be safe.” She groans and lays back into his chest, yep profilers giant pain in the ass. 

When the time is appropriate enough Spencer calls Morgan before going to Y/N’s apartment. He leaves her at his place to get an unbiased feel for what’s going on. When Morgan and him get inside they separate checking every room. They meet up in the living room, “I don’t know man I don’t see anything out of the ordinary but I don’t know Y/N as well as you.” Morgan says. Spencer hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary, everything was in its place as it always was but he understood the feeling she was having he just couldn’t place it. “Everything appears normal but I understand why she felt uncomfortable. I just can’t place it.” Spencer says looking around the room. He had an eidetic memory so even the slightest difference he would notice and yet everything is the same as the last time he was here. But maybe that’s the problem, maybe things have been different for a while. “I’ll um get some of her things and take them back to my place for now.” Spencer says, going into her room to gather some of her things before leaving locking the door behind them. When Spencer gets back to his apartment he finds Y/N asleep on the couch. He treads quietly through the apartment not wanting to wake her but she stirs anyway, rolling over to face him when a floorboard creaks. “Sorry I was trying to avoid waking you.” He whispers. She sits up and stretches, “It’s alright. You should consider taking a nap yourself.” she says. “I don’t need to nap, I’m fine really.” “You know sleep is necessary for proper cognitive function. That big brain of yours needs rest.” She says. “Yes I know I know you have said it enough times.” He grumbles. “This is the first time I have said that to you.” “No, it's the 27th time you have said that to me.” He says. To this she doesn’t respond simply looking at him quizzically. “Sorry, I know you don’t remember.” He says. “It’s okay, wasn’t it you that said the memories might come back.” “I don’t like that you seem smarter than me.” He says. “I am smarter than you.” She says with a smirk. He turns and sticks his tongue out at her. “Really how old are you? Because If I’m not mistaken a little older than me.” “I learned that from you.” He smiles at her. “Nah, I’m much too mature to do that.” She giggles. “So did you actually find something at my apartment or can I go home?” She asks. “We didn’t find anything but it gave me a weird feeling so I brought some of your stuff back here.” “You brought my things here?” “Yea, just some of the basics so you don’t have to go back to your apartment tonight” He says. “You went through my drawers?” “I’ve seen everything in there before.” He explains but from the look on her face she still isn’t happy. “I can’t unsee it. I have an eidetic memory.” He defends himself. She continues to glare at him. “What?” “Stay out of my drawers Dr. Reid” “Really? Dr. Reid?” “You might not remember but I have seen everything before?” He says gesturing to her body. She flushes blood rising up her chest to her face mouth agape. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” She playfully hits him. “You’re terrible.” She says. “And yet you love me anyway” “Eh I’m not sure I remember that. How do you?” She says with a beaming smile. “I am a profiler and a pretty good one I think.” They both laugh after the long banter. “So how shall we fill the day since we’re apparently spending it together?” She asks.

The rest of their weekend goes well and they end up hanging at Spencer’s apartment for the most of it, playing chess, reading books, he tries to continuously order food with Y/N complaining that he needs to learn how to cook. The next night she went back to her apartment, she needed to get things ready for work the next day. Spencer had insisted he go with her just to make sure it was safe but she declined. After everything was ready for work in the morning, Y/N couldn't get to sleep. She went through her apartment again checking for even the most minut of changes, the issue with that was from what she could remember many things had changed. So she started there; she gathered all of the unfamiliar items she gathered and placed in a box on the coffee table. Before she starts to go through the box she makes a pot of coffee. Coffee in hand she starts to sort through the items; the items she can tell are Spencer’s she pulls out and sets to the side. The other items are strange knick knacks and books she wouldn’t have bought but from examination there is nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe she was just paranoid. She walks to her wall and takes down a painting revealing a safe behind it. She opens the safe and removes two files from within. She wasn’t supposed to have either of these but for vastly different reasons. The first file contained all the information the team had gathered from the case when she was shot. Hotch had told her that this was considered a cold case and because of her injury she wasn’t allowed to assist the team even if they got a new lead. The other file was from the NSA and the consequences of having this file are much greater. In this file was information on a suspect, a dangerous one that had avoided apprehension. The information in here would help the BAU but she couldn’t share this with them lest they all be dragged in and interrogated in the bowels of the pentagon. She no longer worked at the NSA so even if they were still investigating she wouldn’t be involved but she had made at least one friend in her time there and could call and see if they knew anything. She spent a long time looking at the message on her phone debating if sending it would be a good idea before taking the plunge and sending the message.  _ Hey I know it’s been a while but I was wondering if we can meet up.  _ She doesn’t expect an immediate reply if she gets one at all after all it’s the middle of the night. But nonetheless the phone chimes a few minutes later with a reply.  _ Meet in the usual place.  _ Y/N changes clothes before leaving, also leaving her phone behind knowing full well how much can be monitored with it on her. Fifteen minutes later she is walking up the steps to the Lincoln Memorial, when she reaches the top they are already there waiting. “Hello stranger.” They say. “Hello” Y/N responds, they aren’t the closest of friends rivals were more like it from their time together at the NSA. “It’s been a while, I’m actually surprised to hear from you it’s been nearly a year since you left.” They say. “Has it? I wouldn’t know.” “How would you not know?” Y/N moves her hair to one side revealing the healed scar. “Wow who managed to get a hit in on you?” They ask. “You remember the sniper case we worked on?” “A bullet with your name on it really?” She moves her clothing around to reveal the other two scars. “Three bullets total first, middle, and last name carved into the bullet.” Y/N says. “And you’re alive? I knew you were badass from working with you but to survive getting shot in the head it’s a miracle you’re alive. None of his other victims survived.” They say “Yea I’m aware.” She goes to scratch at the scar but winces at the pain. “If my mother wasn’t as great of a surgeon I’m sure I would have died, but that’s not important right now. The BAU stopped working the case when the trail went cold and I can’t tell them what I know. So do you know if the NSA is still looking into him?” Y/N asks. “You of all people should know I can’t speak on the goings on at the NSA. We both know where that will get us.” They say. “I’m not looking for details, just a simple yes or no will do. I can’t officially work on this case and unofficially comes with risks as well but if the NSA is still looking into him. I know how to share information unseen.” She says. “Always wanting to be the best. That pride of your will be the death of you.” They say, “Contact “Firebird” they will be your way in.” They say. “Firebird huh, that’s surprising. Well thanks for the help. I would say I’ll see you around but we would both know that’s a lie.” Y/N says walking away. “Hey “ _ Foxtail”  _ try not to get killed why don’t you.” They say. “Don’t use that name out here. I’m not Foxtail anymore.” She says leaving. 


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N and Spencer were in the elevator going to the parking garage leaving Quantico having just got back from a case. “I really think you should stay at my apartment tonight.” Spencer says as they make their way to the parking garage. “No way. It’s not like you have said that everyday since we came back to work.” Y/N says with a smirk. “It’s a safety precaution. You haven’t been sleeping.” “You aren’t the authority on sleep, your sleep schedule is all out of whack.” She says getting into the car. “I may not have the most consistent sleep schedule but if you don’t feel safe in your own apartment you’re not going to get any rest.” She hated that he was right, they both had the same issue with getting enough sleep. “Fine but I have some conditions. First, I need to go to my apartment to get some things. Second, we are going to get real food at a grocery store. I don’t know how you survive on take out. And lastly, we are having a movie night. How does that sound?” “As long as I know you are safe I’ll go along with your crazy demands.” He says. “Don’t call them crazy demands, I am not an unsub.” They stopped at Y/N’s apartment so that they could get the things she needed and went to the grocery store. “Alright grab a cart and let’s go.” She says to him. She walks him through the store picking out produce and adding it to the cart moving around to the meats. “Do you have soy sauce at your house?” “I have soy sauce packets.” He answers and her eyes narrow at him. “What it’s soy sauce just in packets.” “I’m just going to act like your answer was a simple no and go from there” “While walking the aisles Spencer grabs sugar filled snacks and places them in the cart which Y/N keeps putting back. When he gets Cap’n Crunch to place in the cart she stops, “Okay what’s with the sugar coma you are trying to achieve?” She asks. “What do you mean this is good?” “Cap’n Crunch rips your gums. Of all the sugary crap you have grabbed so far this is by far the worst.” “You act like you eat so healthy. How much salt do you consume from pickles, chips, and nuts.” He says smugly. He looks into the cart noticing the snacks he placed in were gone. “Hey you took my snacks out.” He says, his voice rising. “I said real food Spence not processed sugar coated crap.” He pouts at her comments. “Okay fine here is what we can do, we can get all the things and I will bake cookies. You can keep your gum ripping cereal that will be your personal problem. We can also buy popcorn and ice cream but that’s it.” Y/N says and he smiles. “By the way if we looked at our entire week day by day my salt consumption is not as great as your sugar consumption. What kind of cookies do you want?” “Chocolate chip and snickerdoodles.” He says. “Both huh. Okay but only because you’re cute.” She says. “Alright last thing we need is ice cream and we can leave.” When they get back to Spencer’s apartment they unload and put away all of the groceries. 

After showering and changing, Y/N is in Spencer’s kitchen making fried rice. He gets out of the shower using a towel to dry his hair when he turns the corner and sees her there cooking. “That smells good.” He says coming up behind her. “Of course it does. I’m sure you’re unfamiliar with the smell of home cooked food in this apartment.” She laughs out. “I might not be a good cook but you have cooked here enough that I am familiar with it. You have told me enough about eating real food.” He says mimicking hand gestures she has done before. She turns around facing him and wraps her arms around his shoulders and he places his hands on her waist. Y/N’s smile is beaming at Spencer. She is so happy with him even when he is being overprotective and a condescending know it all. “What’s that look?” He asks. “I just realized something.” “Are you going to tell me what or keep this new found knowledge to yourself?” He asks. “I think I’ll keep this to myself just for a little while. Okay?” She says, smile getting brighter than she thought possible. “Okay.” “Alright let’s eat.” After finishing their dinner they are discussing what they should watch. “One episode of Doctor Who, just one.” Spencer pleads. “Fine” She mumbled, flopping back on his bed. He jumps on the bed hovering over her with excitement. “Really?” He asks. “Yea. It’ll make you happy and you’re extremely persistent so…” He leans down placing kisses all over her face. She starts giggling, breaking into full laughter. “This is going to be so amazing. You’ll love it ok I’ll be right back.” He says before jumping out of the bed and running out of the room. He comes back with the first season box set of Doctor Who, “Ok this is the original Doctor Who that aired from 1963 until 1966, he explains.” “Oh this is going to be a journey.” Y/N responds. “There are only one hundred and fifty eight episodes in the original Doctor who. You have watched two hundred and fifty three episodes of the twilight zone multiple times.” “It’s the twilight zone, you can’t knock the twilight zone.” She argues. “Your arguments make no sense.” He says sitting down next to her waiting for the title screen to show up. “Are you ready?” He asks “As I will ever be.” and he starts the first episode. Two hours later Y/N is asleep with her head in Spencer’s lap as the credits for the fourth episode scroll across the screen. “You weren’t supposed to fall asleep.” he chuckles in a whisper moving the hair out of her face. He slides his legs out from under her, moving her to lay on the other side of the bed before going to the other side lying beside her. 

  
Y/N is standing in a ditch with Morgan. It's quiet, unsettling quiet considering they are outside and there is no buzzing of bugs. The air is still Morgan’s mouth is moving but no sound comes out. She sees him walking up the steep slope out of the ditch so she follows. When they reach the top she sees Morgan looking around.  _ What is he looking for?  _ And then she feels it no pain just the impact it was almost like she got punched but there is no one there. Then it happened again she couldn’t react. It was all happening too fast. She can feel something shaking her, a faint voice calling out to her, her surroundings shift around her fading into darkness. She opens her eyes, it's blurry and dark she can feel that her face is wet. She can hear someone talking to her faintly, it’s getting louder. “Y/N ssh, it was just a bad dream. It’s just a dream, it isn’t real.” Spencer is talking to her holding her face in his hands trying to wipe away the tears as they fall. She tries to talk but it comes out as a crying whimper she can feel the back of her throat closing as she begins to heave out shallow breaths. Spencer is trying to get her to sit up to take deeper breaths but she can’t get her body to move feeling paralyzed. Seeing no other option Spencer lifts her up setting her back against the headboard of the bed. “Lift your arms above your head. It will help with the breathing. Deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth as slowly as you can.” Spencer says helping her raise her arms and trying to keep her as calm as possible. A few minutes later her crying hadn’t completely ceased but she was breathing at a more regular pace and had regained more control over her body. “I’m going to go get you some water. I’ll be right back.” It was a statement but he still waits until she nods before hurrying out of the room not wanting to leave her alone for too long. When he gets back into the room she seems calmer wiping the tears from her eyes breathing evening out. He comes to sit down in front of her glass of water in hand. “I’m sorry.” She whispers, voice horse from the crying, it was the first clear thing she had said since waking up. “It’s okay you have nothing to be sorry about.” He says, he moves to set the water down on the nightstand. “I didn’t know your nightmares had gotten this bad.” His voice is low. She attempts to clear her throat but it is so dry from the crying she picks up the water to take a drink. “I don’t… I don’t think it was a nightmare. I think it was a memory.” She says hand going up to rub the scar, it was a bad habit she had developed but Spencer has seen her do it enough times that his hand immediately goes to grab hers pulling it away. “What is the memory of?” He asks. She can see it so vividly but all of the information isn’t there. “Um.. I was in a ditch with Morgan at a crime scene I think but there wasn’t any sound and when we left we got to the top..” She trails off not wanting to say what happened next. “You got shot?” He asks, he knows what happens next or rather what happened next that day he heard Morgan tell the other side of that story. She nods in response not sure if the words would even come out. Spencer moves so that he is sitting by her side and wraps an arm around her ushering her body closer to his. “What can I do?” He asks. “Just talk please about anything.” He can do that, the team hates when Spencer rambles on about whatever random topic presents itself but even before Y/N would follow along listening intently usually adding in her own tidbits. “The “Windy City” name has nothing to do with Chicago weather. The term was actually coined by a nineteenth century journalist who referred to the fact that it’s residents were “full of hot air”... No number before one thousand contains the letter “A”... Cap’n Crunch’s full name is Horatio Magellan Crunch and it had been pointed out that he only has the bars of a Navy commander but the company held its ground stating that captaining the S.S. Guppy with his crew makes him an official Cap’n in any book...” “The fictional character of the worst cereal ever made is arguing the legitimacy of his rank?” She interrupts. “He is a Cap’n and his cereal is great. We can have a bowl now to prove it.” “Ripping my gums and the roof of my mouth to shreds eating cereal is going to be a hard pass for me.” She says she hasn’t moved but she is more relaxed than before. “Do you want to talk?” He asks “What about?” “The dream” “There wasn’t more to it than what I already told you.” She says. “How many times have you had that dream? Or memory? Is that why you haven’t been sleeping?” Y/N bites her lip avoiding his eyes and with a deep sigh, “None of the memories have been that clear before so I’m not sure but it might be the reason.” She says. “I’m sorry you remembered that.” He says, “It was traumatic which might be why it came through so clearly.” She turns burying her head in the crook of his neck, mumbling incoherently. Spencer pulls her in closer hugging her tighter. “How does ice cream sound?” He asks. “Sounds like a good idea” She continues mumbling into his neck making him laugh but neither makes a move to get out of the bed. “Should I go get the ice cream and come back to bed?” He asks, rubbing circles on her back. She lifts her head to look at him. “No, I know you hate it when I eat in bed lets go.” She says grabbing the throw blanket from the bottom on the bed wrapping it around herself. Spencer follows her to the kitchen. “Cone or bowl?” He asks. “We should have gotten waffle bowls, it's the best of both worlds.” She begins to pout, “Bowl, please” Spencer takes out two bowls placing them on the counter scooping a generous amount of ice cream into each bowl sitting one in front of her. She stares down at the bowl slowly spooning ice cream into her mouth. She looks up and furrows her eyebrows seeing Spencer staring at her. “What” She asks, licking ice cream from her lips. Spencer blushes a deep red having been caught staring lost in a fantasy. “Um… nothing sorry.” “Seriously, what’s up?” “Really it’s nothing, just a little distracted.” He explains. “By me eating ice cream. Why would that be distracting?” She asks, sticking another scoop into her mouth while humming.” Spencer’s pupils dilate, his breathing becomes heavy and he licks his lips. “Oh” Y/N chuckles, breaking into full laughter, if her smile and laughter wasn’t so beautiful he might have been upset about it. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh, it was just unexpected.” She continues to giggle. “It’s ok I’m just glad you feel better.” She scoops another spoonful into her mouth keeping eye contact with Spencer while licking the ice cream off the spoon. “Oh come on.” Spencer groans at the sight and Y/N starts laughing loudly. “Is there something you would like to discuss?” She laughs with a wink, she gets up walking over to Spencer getting as close as possible without touching him looking up at him. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen anyone react to ice cream like that?” “Are you trying to kill me?” He asks. “We hunt killers if I want to kill you. I know how to do it.” She teases. “That was rhetorical” “I know” Spencer leans down to kiss her, it is a sweet kiss he places his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. “ You taste sweet.” He says, pulling back from the kiss. “You do too.” “What do you say we go back to bed?” “What are you implying, Dr. Reid?” “Words from a wise woman I need to sleep more and I suggest that you get more sleep as well.” He says placing a kiss to the top of her head. “Look at you taking self care seriously. So back to bed?” “So long as you’re okay with it.” “And what about the nightmares?” “I’ll be there to keep you safe.” Spencer says. 


End file.
